I Do It For You
by purplefoxqueen
Summary: Sora is being tormented by a strange figuer from his dreams, will she lead him away from the light & Kairi? SoraxKairi
1. Decisions

PFQ:My first story, let's hope this works!

Ryema:Me, Try, and PurpleFoxQueen(aka:PFQ) don't oune Kingdom Hearts

Tryema:Because if we did Riku woud be with me

PFQ:And I woud have real Key-blades

Ryema:And a Wii!

* * *

_"Sora, Help me!" Kairi was being engulfed by darkness Sora tried to move but he was chained to the wall Riku stood frozen in horror as the shadow liked her skin like fire. A voice rang thru the chaos, "This is what will happen if you live. If you die her memories will fade and she will forget. As long as you live she is in danger…"_

"Sora, Wake up lazy bum! Kairi's voice rang thru Sora's ears as he sat up. "Kairi I have an alarm clock for a reason" he replied as he got out of bed. "It doesn't work, Anyway Riku and I are going to the Island this afternoon, you want to come?" Sora scratched the back of his head,"I'll think about it." Kairi smiled and left the room.

'Are you willing to see her die?' asked the feminine voice from his dream.

'Who are you?' He thought as he got dressed. 'Someone who cares,' she assured curtly 'Interview me all you want, it doesn't change the dream'

'What will?'

'You leavening'Sora froze on the stares of his house.

'I…I can't'

'In one month if your not gone the dream will come true, whether you like it or not, till then, goodbye Sora.'

Sora left the house a hour later.

'You really think she's telling the truth?' Roxas asked out of the blue. 'Where were you? I couln't't hear you,' Sora thought back sitting on the beach. 'I was still there ,but she did something, I count contact you or Namine or Kairi for that mater, like I was on mute,' he paused, 'But thats bedside the the point, are you going to listen to her or not!'Roxas sounded frantic.Sora stood brushing the sand of his pants.

"I don't have a choice"

* * *

PFQ:I know, I know it's short

Tryema:Damm right!

Ryema:Anyways! Rate & Revew! Anyone for pizza?

Tryema:Only if it's Ham & Pineapple

PFQ:Amen sister!


	2. The Leter

I don't owun kingdom heats

* * *

Sora entered the cave that he had spent his childhood in; he skimmed the walls lightly with his finger tips. He slumped down against the wall, got out a piece of paper and a pencil & began to write.

_Kairi,_

_I'm sorry it had to be this way. I wish it could have been different. Don't come looking for me. Tell the king that I left. Tell Riku, He was a great friend. And Kairi, thanks for everything._

_Sora_

'I'm done, what next?' Sora thought to the voice from his dreams as he sealed the letter.

'Now I take over' she replied, and then a black shadow formed in front of him, it slid in to the form of a girl about his height with short wavy black hair & ivory skin, she wore a hooded gray dress, that went down to her knees, complete with gray boots. But the strangest thing about her was her eyes, they had an amber glow about them, but they seamed hallow, like an abyss of light. Sora looked away. "I am Riana, it will only take a moment or so for me to open the gate, "her voice was sickly sweet, she smirked, "Ah, the Princess has come at last." Sora turned in confusion only to see her disappear in to the shadow she came from.

Sora froze, he reliesed why she had left.

"Sora?" Kairi took a step forward "Sora, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry," tears weld up in Sora's eyes as he replied to her and stepped in to the shadow.

"Sora! Sora what are you doing!?" but Kairi was too late, all that was left of Sora was a letter that he had in his hand. Kairi dropped to her knees and began to cry.


	3. The Key

In a dark room far from Kairi and her misery, black hooded characters sat deciding the world's fates.

"I told you this would work, the Princess is heart broken, and Key is ours!" a hipper female voice rejoiced.

"What about that Riku fellow, or the king and his lackeys, how do we know that they won't get in the way?" A stern male voice reminded the grope.

"They won't, Riana will hide the key in darkness, letting the doubt and fear flow throughout him, and when the day comes that sorrow and despair engulf him, we will be there to welcome him with open arms, and to release his tormented soul." A shiver rippled thru the small counsel. Another male voice, with ice blue skin spoke up.

"Mistress Devine, allow me to lead the king and his fools on a false mission, to hide our intentions," his words tarnished with malice and distain.

"You may, lead them to us and then they shall witness what has become of their friend."

"And the shell?" a sickening sweet female voice said as everyone turned to a blond crumpled figure at the back of the room.

"He shall remain, knowing he could do nothing to stop this from happening to the key," The woman stood and walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "He will be mine Roxas, just wait and see…"

* * *

"Gone? Who are you talking about?" Riku asked as he helped Kairi up of the cold hard floor. She said nothing and handed the letter to him. Riku quickly read it and looked in the envelope and inside was Sora's crown necklace.

* * *

King Mickey sighed as he corked the bottle with the letter that would change the worlds. "I hope I'm doing the right thing" he murmured as he set the message a drift at sea.


	4. A New Home

PFQ: Sorry I took so long

Ryema: Yes we know we can't spell our was out of a paper bag, so go easy on us

Tryema: Warning! this chapter is confusing We don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Sora opened his eyes, light flooded in from the window to his right. He sat up and looked around. It was a simple room, a small bed, a small book-shelf. Then he remembered why he was here…

"_Your friends are looking for you; this world is far from your world," __Riana reminded Sora, in the alley that reminded him of __Traverse Town. "Not to mechun the Heartless, there are plenty to kill, I got to go Sora, Lots to do,"__a portal of darkness engulfed her, leavening Sora alone. He walked on the street, and began fighting the Heartless…_

Sora's thoughts were interrupted by knocking.

"Excuses me sir, may I come in?" it was coming from behind the door.

"Come on in," Sora replied, a bit startled, a small girl with red hair and jade green eyes opened the door.

"Emerald wanted to know if you wanted dinner," she asked timidly, she looked about 5, her eyes hinted with fear that 5 year old shouldn't have. She was wearing a pale lime green dress, with green sandals to mach and a small gold locket with a sliver crown on it.

"OK, show me the way," Sora said with a smile. She giggled, then she took his hand and pulled him down the stairs and got him to the kitchen.

"One second," she said with a smile, after a few crashes and a few murmurs Sora decided to enter the chaotic kitchen. It was a mess, like someone put a tomato soup bomb in the room, 4 of the girls were head to toe in the red sauce. Despite the mess, Soracould see it was a fairly normal kitchen. Then he nodist that 3 of the girls had keyblades pointed at him. One was a big treble clef, another was Oathkeeper, the last held Oblivion, but then the tallest of them spoke.

"Settle down! Phoenix says he's clean, unlike us…" she had calming voice that seemed to ease the tension.

"How do we know for sure?" the girl with Oblivion retorted, "He could be anther Heartless in hiding here!"

"One sec," tallest told the girl with Oblivion, whispered a cleaning spell, reviling every thing in the kitchen reveling green wall paper, the tallest was a dark brunet with lime green eyes she was wearing black jeans and short sleeved white blouse under a black sweeter vest with a sliver pentacle on the back, the one with the music keyblade was clad in a bright hot pink sun dress with a floral print, her hair was flowing down her back a sand-dune blond color, that matched her chestnut eyes, she hid her amusement with a smirk as she recalled her keyblade, the girl with Oathkeeper did the same, she was wearing a white t-shirt with a sliver swirl heart and blue jeans her gray eyes nervously twirling her short light brown hair with her finger, the last was in a long black skirt and a black wind breaker with two small sliver wings on the front right side, she had black hair and dull cobalt eyes. "Here I'll show you myself," she took a dagger out of her belt, and moved toward Sora who had watched the spectacle with interest. He could almost feel Ultima Weapon in his hands. She put the dagger against his neck and everyone gathered round

'Well, this is interesting; apparently that dagger doses something…' Sora thought as they watched patently for some thing to happen. Then the tallest gasped for air like she had been under water the whole time.

"Phoenix, take Sora up stairs and show him his new room, Neha, some water please?" the little red head and the light brunet nodded, and they did so, Sora and Phoenix disappearing behind the kitchen door, Neha going to get a cup. "Symphony, Nyx, you must not tell Sora or Phoenix what I'm about to tell you, this goes for you too Neha." She told the girl at the sink. Symphony nodded, but Nyx flipped her hair and asked,

"Why not Phoenix, Emerald?" she questioned.

"Because it will scare her, now will you listen to me?" Emerald asked politely. They nodded. "I looked in to my dagger as always, and I saw a lot of hard ship and battles, but when I got to the end, I saw something terrible that no person should plan for them self…" she trailed of looking troubled.

"Well?" they asked with anticipation.

"He planed his own death."


	5. Staying

PFQ:I'm back! but I still don't own kingdom hearts 1 or 2

Ryema:thought you could get rid of us didn't ya?

Tryema:well were here to stay

* * *

"What!? But he seamed so nice! Why would he think that!?" Symphony was confused and angry; she looked ready to punch her way thru a crowd of heartless.

""No! I won't let him; he is good I can feel it!" Neha looked ready to cry the Nile. Nyx was awestruck and sad at the same time, with a bit of embarrassment mixed in.

'I should have never said a thing, I have made this worse then it had to be,' guilt washed over her like a wave.

"Quiet!" everyone looked up at Emerald, "Now, I know your upset but the only way we can protect him from him self is that we have to let him join us, then he can become a new person, hide him from his fears, let him forget…"

"Like Jacob," Nyx reminded Emerald, she nodded.

"Like Jacob…."

-

Sora was a bit confused in the morning; the little girl named Phoenix told him that if he needed anything I just need to ask. Then she said that Emerald would like to see him for a bit. Phoenix led Sora to the room at the end of the hall. He entered the room alone. Emerald stood in front of him.

"I know of your past," Sora froze as she spoke, "I know you're afraid of it, and I can take all of it away, just gone." Emerald circled him as she spoke, "I'll give you a day to think it over, and you can go." Sora left silently. 'Let's hope he says yes' Emerald thought to her self.

-

"So what do you call your selves?" Sora asked sincerely, it was noon and Phoenix had just finished showing him around the house he was sitting with her and eating lunch.

"The Quick Silvers," she showed him her locket, "See, we all have a symbol, I'm The Crown, Symphony is The Note(A.N. as in music), Neha is The Heart, Nix is The Wings, Emerald is The Penta…penta…"

"The Pentacle, Phoe." Neha reminded the impish five-year old.

"Right, that. And Jacob was The Wolf!" Everyone froze. The silence was deafening. Footsteps could be herd from Emerald's room as the silence ended "What would you want to be Sora?" Phoenix asked politely. Sora thought for a moment.

"I guess I would want to be The Key, because of the Keyblade and everything…"

"We'll find out soon," Neha whispered under her breath as they left the room.

-

"Have you chosen, Sora?" Emerald had been hoping he would like it here. Sora looked at the ground and thought for a while.

"Yes I have, and I've decided to stay," Sora looked up and waited for Emerald to speak.

"I'm glad. Now, concerning your memories…"

* * *

Mistress Devine sat still as stone, awaiting the news of "the distraction" as her underling had called it. Then, a bright blue light appeared in front of her, an image of a blue skinned hooded figure, his face hidden, and his hands covered in scars from battle. As he spoke, his voice slowed as if this was a way of showing respect for his mistress.

"My lady, we have found the shells known as Organization XIII, and are proceeding to revive them," he stopped, as his mistress tensed,"What is wrong my lady?"

"It is not enough, we must lock the worlds from each other and release the Shards." She slammed her fist on the arm of her chair as her voice raised.

"It will be done my lady," the blue light faded and the room was silent again.

* * *

PFQ:Good? Bad? Revew please!


	6. Problems

Ryema:gasp! she updated!

Tryema:we don't own kingdom hearts

* * *

Roxas struggled to stand in the small cell the Soul Shards as they called them selves had thrown him into. The one called Riana was stronger then she looked, and had hurt him badly. The only light in the room was a small candle. He tried to contact Namine, but with no luck. Suddenly, the door to his cell opened, and a young girl walked in. She had dirty blond hair and brown eyes that darted across the room as if waiting for something; she had a worried look on face, and was dressed in rags. She carried a basket with a piece of cloth hanging out of it. In an instant she set the basket down and began dressing Roxas's wounds.

"This might sting," She whispered to Roxas, as she pored a silver liquid on his leg.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked not sure if he wanted to know. She looked at him with worry.

"My name is Dixenve and I am the Nobody of Mistress Devine."

* * *

Kairi didn't go to school the next day, she went to the island and stared at the sea. It was late afternoon when Riku joined her.

"He'll come to his senses," Riku told Kairi, even if he didn't believe it.

"And if he doesn't?" Kairi asked in a whisper.

"Then we'll drag him home and make him stay," Kairi smiled knowing it was joke. She looked at the sea again. A troubled look crossed her face as she pointed to the dark storm clouds on the horizon. Riku got to his feet. "We need to seal the Keyhole!" he yelled as he headed to the secret place. Taking a glance at the distant clouds Kairi followed him.

* * *

"Master Niamotis, the shells are ready to be used," The slave's master smiled, which was amazing and horrifying at the same time. Niamotis's yellow teeth gleamed in the darkness. He walked to the cage where they were held. Twelve figures, this was all the shells had to offer?

"Pathetic, simply pathetic," The dark smile disappeared from Niamotis's face. Then he thought of something, he didn't need the shells, just the shards. The smile returned.

* * *

PFQ:I know I know too many clif hangers, but I couldn't resist


	7. Explanations

**Ryema: Your back! we thought you had died.**

**Tryema:And to think I almost had your MP3 player**

**PFQ:I am not dead yet! nor do I own kingdom hearts or any thing related, but I do own the Soul Shards(that inculdes the new chariter later on), the Quick Slivers and Dixenve's explanation**

* * *

"Will! Will are you even listening to me?" Will looked at the angry blond and scratched the back of his head, making his brown hair messier than before.

"Sure I was Symphony. Now what were you talking about again?" the blond sighed, and hit Will across the back of the head, "Ouch! What was that for?" he was about to start a fight, the second one this week, (or was it third?) when Emerald came in the room.

"All right what started it this time?" she questioned firmly, hiding a fit of laughter.

"Symphony was trying to get Will to get a new look again." Nix told her superior, "Will drifted into space." Emerald froze; she saw Will look out the window.

"What do you see?" she asked slowly, touching him gently on the shoulder, if his memories resurfaced it would just cause him pain, and he'd be back where he started.

"I can see an Island, have I been there before?" his eyes questioned Emerald's worried gaze. She smiled and ruffled his hair; she walked over to Nix and whispered in her ear so she could hear a faint order,

"Watch him."

* * *

Riku sealed the Keyhole with ease, but the clouds didn't leave, like they were waiting for some thing to happen. The two friends waited, then out of the clouds came a strange ship that looked like a three year-old built it. Then they recognized it,

"A Gummi Ship? Why would…" The two friends looked at each other in realization; they ran for the beach, hoping to find Sora there. When it landed, three figures came out of the strange ship and not one of them was Sora.

"Your Majesty!"

* * *

"You mean that woman was a…" Dixenve stopped Roxas mid sentence.

"No, not a Heartless, something worse, imagine the most powerful warrior of light. If a normal person had given in to the darkness, they would turn into a Heartless and a Nobody, the warrior on the other hand would split into three, a Heartless with memories, a Nobody with feelings, and a Soul Shard. Anything that made the warrior mad or a weakness they had would become the greatest strength." She looked into Roxas's eyes seeing the confusion.

"But that would mean…" She stopped him again.

"Sora had one as well, My whole self was a teacher on the world we lived on. After a horrible war, I had retired my powers and started to teach younglings. I had taken them outside to see what was wrong, people were screaming. A black comet had appeared in the sky, it was speeding towards the Tower of Gina, it had been built in for her, for she had saved us all. But then just as it passed over me, it changed direction and headed for me. The children ran, but I couldn't move. Just staring at my demise, but it stopped and changed into a boy, with spiky dark brown almost black hair that was just past his shoulders, in strange deep purple clothing with deep red purple fire on the sleeves of his jacket and pants **(AN wisdom form in purple)**. An evil ora was coming off him, and his eyes were closed. He fell into my arms, slowly his eyes opened, showing a deep red. I asked for his name and he said it was Oran. For the next month I took him in as my own, a child the gods had given me, he was strong, and he had ambition, but there was something he wasn't showing me…"Dixenve looked away from Roxas for a moment, "I have to go, if you need to speak with me, just ask the guards for Dix." She gathered her things.

"Wait!" Roxas tried to stop her, but with his leg still hurt, that was all he could do.

* * *

**PFQ:sorry I took so long! dose anybody know what a beta reader is? I realy am lost what they are**


End file.
